kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Lucky Item
That was the first and pilot episode of Kiddy Girl-and. It aired in October 15, 2009. It is the 1st episode of Kiddy Girl-AND, whilst being the 25th episode in the franchise overall. Synopsis 25 years after Éclair and Lumière used their powers to stop the explosion of a planet, cadet partners Ascoeur and Q-feuille are working in the cafe of the Galactic Trade Organization’s main office on the planet Aineias. Ascoeur was a bit over-eager, naive, and clumsy while Q-feuille was the level-headed, yet hypersensitive one. On this particular day, Ascoeur gets into an argument with her manager over her wearing bloomers, and Ascoeur inadvertently takes them off right in front of GTO Chief Hiver. She goes on to realize that she accidentally took off her underwear as well, but before she can do anything about it, assassins who were after Chief Hiver show up. Ascoeur jumps into action and manages to defeat the assassins, but they then combine their armour into a mechanical dragon. Ascoeur’s attack on the dragon’s head causes it to go berserk, and she was forced to ride it throughout the GTO building, causing tons of damage in the process. She was eventually able to cut it in half, and the guards finish it off and go on to arrest the assassins. In the aftermath, Ascoeur and Q-feuille were scolded by Chief Hiver inside her ruined office, but ES members Trixie and Troisienne see promise in them. Plot Prologue The universe was changing in SC0354 - 500 years in the future. When the Humanity was about to be destroyed. When the planet comes up in a destruction of powerful energy ore, more chargeballs has blasted out where the spaceships were about blow up during the attack when surrounded with nuclear explosions which has wiped out and follow around where the lightning shock over the planet. However, there was some sort of big space battle involving Tweedledee and Tweedledum on their spacecraft could defend somebody at all causes of damages when a planet was about to go boom which for some reason will doom the galaxy, whether that was a physical or strategic threat was not made clear. Un-ou Needless to say something to A-ou while aiming their ship to avoid particle beams and chargeballs incoming towards them as they were guessing out to get away from those deadly sources to kep them safe. Somehow, the captain in the spaceship may responds to the ES-members that he warns the attack enemy of the 52nd fleet was on the way. But the chargeballs were coming to wreck the spaceships and blow them up. Tweedledee and Tweedledum were showing below that the chargeballs head towards the planet and blasted over when that becomes powerful. Whenever Tweedledee realized that If that planet explodes, she noticed that was the end of this universe. Fortunately, She guessed of that Eclair's voice that she recognize to them when they will not let this happen. Then Tweedledee heard that voice and seen Eclair below that she calls her, even A-ou calls her too. Everything was ruined in the entire planet. At this moment, Eclair was floating and about to go inside in the orbital elevator shaft and see someting down below of this planet. then she agreed. Tweedledum calling her not to do this, if she do, he noticed she were about to kill herself. An another thing, They heard Lumiere's voice that she knows anything to do, as they guessed or her partner. Lumiere check her rights if they were corrected, as Tweedledum sits back and guessed. Then Tweedledee thinks about Lumiere that she help to them how to do this. Since If both use all our powers, that was her in the machine that she was sure how to stop the explosion. Then she was surrounded by the remains of Donnerschlag-Re, she agreed. When the light comes, Eclair and Lumiere were trying to sacrificed themselves with some immense balls of light and dark to release that coalesce and envelop that freezes the whole planet as they both can, in a frozen field. 25 Years Later It was in the fall of SC0379, after since 25 years have passed. Down below of the universe, On the planet, Aineias reorganized the new Galactic Trade Organization which has been replaced a and renamed the former Galactic Organization of Trade and Tariffs. Now that was the new headquarters complex which they ever built in this place. At the Tea Bureau Once in the cafe, Mi Nourose calls Ascoeur, while she stands up and turn her head left behind to face at him. Then She run towards to him and put her left hand up whenever she noticed that she was here. Then she put her both hands down and He got to speak to her that she report back to the Director's office that he wants her. Ascoeur guessed about somthing, that she agreed to be ordered to report back to Chief Hiver and was both well known and liked within the GTO, Then She run off. But, Q-feuille has a job that she wears blue maid uniform to hold a tray with a teapot, whether then that she face to her that she ran off while she guessed. Head to Hiver's Office As Ascoeur run through the hallway when she turn left and then she direct straight through the corridor. She turn her head left and face to him to say good morning. Then she face right to another one that she say twice. A GTO Soldier would speak to her, when Ascoeur face to him while stop running and tap her shoes. He was asking to her that she could bring me eight cups of coffee later. Then she put her left hand up and her figure that she noticed that would be good. And now she turn away to continue her run. When Ascoeur face to the robot that she would ask not to run, which it was prohibited in corridors unless it was an emergency. Perhaps Ascoeur realized that was an emergency, whenever she have to reach to Chief Hiver's office as she gets closer. Meanwhile, at the Director's office, Sommer have a announcement to speak to Tweedledum and Tweedledee about Those are the instructions the special mission. Then they both stand up and put theirs hand in front of their bodies as long they well be honored. But they become ES-members that supporting the mission while as Tweedledum recognized to Chief Hiver. Near closely to the entrance, Ascoeur just arrived towards the office in time. Once she move down and upwards with a right hand rise, then she put her right hand down and check this uniform that realized because of this skirt was not long. However, she pick something inside her pocket while she noticed that was annoying. But she has a comb that she would do with her hair nicely in both sides. Then she was just done. Although Chief Hiver supporting to Tweedledee and Tweedledum that should take charge of this emergency for the Higher ups. There was a noise from outside of the door, whenever Hiver face to the exit side that she was guessed. Once the door was opened, Ascoeur came in and jump in the room as rise her right hand up. She apologize for the delay to her whenever she put her left hand behind and her right hand with put her two fingers up. Everybody in this office was guessing out. as Also Ascouer smiles that she was guessing out. But Sommer may support to her that she face to him. Sommer asked her the order was to bring some coffee. She was actually just ordered there to deliver some coffee to them and left without listening to the full instructions forcing Q-Feuille to follow with the tray. Wherever Ascoeur face to Q-feuille about somthing else. As she support to her that Ascoeur should have waited for the captain. When She noticed that Finished what he had to say instead of running away. On the other hand, Both Tweedledee and Tweedledum where about leave, then She brought it for them, Whenever they face to Hiver that she apologize to them that they were in a hurry and Sommer support with their permission as they retired. Even Ascoeur face to the Chief and Q-feuille guessing to her as well. Now Tweedledee was leaving this office when Ascoeur and Q-feuille face to Tweedledum that he noticed about to wait for some coffee if he say. But Ascoeur was guessing out about that. Whenever Tweedledee face to her partner that she was asking not to delay. Once Tweedledum guessed to his sister that he agree to come and ran towards her. Meanwhile, Ascoeur do something funny to them while she put her both hands and her tongue out. There was a music in distance while She heard about something else and face to Sommer that they should to do with some coffee, as he discussed of that and he told her to finish the reasons in this place. Then he put his right hand to her and decided to terminense coffee to not waste some of them. Ascoeur agreed that duty and she take a cup while Q-feuille look at her as she drink some coffee that she guessed and groans suddenly as well. GTO Main Entrance Sitting at the dining room Meet her at the Cafe counter Ascoeur's new underwear Walking on the Balcony Annoying Inside the Coffee Room Anime Commerical Bumper Continue in the Coffee Room Gallery KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 01.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 02.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 03.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 04.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 05.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 06.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 07.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 08.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 09.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 10.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 11.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 12.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 13.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 14.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 15.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 16.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 17.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 18.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 19.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 20.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 21.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 22.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 23.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 24.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 25.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 26.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 27.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 28.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 29.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 30.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 31.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 32.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 33.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 34.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 35.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 36.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 37.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 38.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 39.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 40.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 41.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 01 - Large 42.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Kiddy Girl-and Episodes Category:Pages that need fixing